Save The Last Dance For Me
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Kevin and Macy at a school dance. Based on Frank Sinatra's/Michael Buble's song Save the Last Dance For Me. My first songfic without the word "super" in it. Just something for y'all while I work out the last chapters of WHIKL. Fluff!


I know this is short, but I was watching The Wedding Date the other day and I wanted to do this. Plus, I just wanted to do a one-shot.

Also, I shall be posting my HP fics soon and I might have a Glee fic in the works depending on my schedule and how much time my new JONAS fic after WIHKL will take. Not telling you anything about it except it's a Kacy and will have a lot more interaction of ALL the characters and probably more Joella than I usually write.

Don't own JONAS or this song. Sadly.

* * *

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand 'neath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

Kevin and I are just friends. Kevin and I are just friends. Kevin and I are just friends. Kevin and I are just friends.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself at the dance that night. It didn't matter that when I opened the door when he picked me up that his eyes had suddenly lit up and he had looked me up and down and a slow smile crossed his face. It didn't matter that even though I had danced with a bunch of guys that night, I had given most of my dances to Kevin. It didn't matter that he had held me steady when I finally decided to take my shoes off. It didn't matter that he had asked for the last dance before we even got to the gym. Kevin and I were just friends.

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing ,but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

The DJ was actually pretty good this time. Most of the time we would get stuck with a DJ who would play rap and hip-hop, with a few pop songs scattered throughout, but this guy played a pretty decent mix. There were the songs everyone knows-Cha Cha Slide, Cupid Shuffle, YMCA-all that stuff. Some country-Carrie Underwood, Big and Rich, Trace Adkins. Lady Gaga and Britney Spears stuff…all in all, a really good line-up. But I noticed the songs weren't as fun when my partner was anyone but Kevin. __

Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much

I noticed the way Kevin was looking at me from across the room. I noticed the way he held me when we danced. I noticed the way that when the song was over and we broke apart, we slid our hands apart, holding on until the last second. _  
_

_  
You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home, you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me_

He didn't make me dance with him all night. We had come to the dance as friends. In a group.

But then Cesar came up to me. The tall, powerful football player with thick, dark hair and intense brown eyes. He asked me if I had a date. If he could take me home afterward. If he could have the last dance.

I told him no, I already had a ride, and a partner for the last dance.

Kevin._  
_

_  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling,save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me._

I walked over to him as the last song started up. We smiled at each other for a second before he took me in his arms and we started dancing in the middle of the gym. I looked up at him and he stared down at me. Then…

He kissed me. And it was like everything and nothing I imagined. I felt it in every part of my body, from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. It was like an electrical shock went through me as the kiss deepened, and the hands on my waist burrowed in my hair, and he pulled me closer to him.

We broke apart as the song ended and smiled at each other. He kissed the top of my head and we walked out of the dance hand in hand.

Kevin and I weren't just friends.

* * *

Okay, yeah. I pounded this out in like half an hour or something. I was tired of all the Nick/Macy I saw being posted. No offense to Nacy shippers, but Kevin/Macy is my OTP of the JONAS world. Just like Artie/Tina is my Glee OTP and Neville/Luna is my HP OTP.

So…I have the last chapter of WIHKL written…but you don't get to see it 'til I have…five reviews for this fic. Five isn't much, right? Especially since I have an average of…6.5 reviews per chapter of WIHKL (yes, I totally just spent a couple of minutes counting up my reviews per chapter and adding them together…then realized I could have just taken my total number of reviews and divided by nine…oh well. I needed math practice.)

Any of you polyvore? It's my new addiction. xD


End file.
